The Beast Within
by TheDarkAzar
Summary: A poem I wrote, about how it feels to be stalked by a beast within. Naturally, after the ep The Beast Within. Rated for a gothic theme and one curse word, implied death....
1. Default Chapter

(My strange mind at work again, and can you guess what episode? Now here's a toughie.)

THE BEAST WITHIN

He dwells in the deep dark corridors of my soul

The beast will never let me go

His demeanor is as black as coal

Of this only I can truly know.

The beast within

Hidden from others

They never know of his sin

His trail always he covers.

The beast within me they call pain

Grinning a ghastly wolfgrin at my loss

Beast of night and blood untamed

He traps me in his dreadful game.

He wants to swallow me whole

Possess me mind, body, and soul

Laugh at me from some hidden hell hole

Taking Satan's dreadful toll.

The beast resides within me

Fight, I shall forever try

I wish, I scream and pray, just let me be!

What possesses him to drive me into this madness?

Fading away, I whisper goodbye.....

(I would greatly appreciate some reviews, I think it isn't a very smooth poem and some suggestions would be perfect! Also, if you could review and tell me how to format stories with paragraphs, etc, then I would be forever in your debt!TheDarkAzar)


	2. Author's Note

style type"text/css"!-- body 

font-size: 8pt; line-height: 12pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color:white; scrollbar-face-color : white; scrollbar-highlight-color : #03bbff;  
scrollbar-3dlight-color : #03bbff; scrollbar-shadow-color : #03bbff; scrollbar-darkshadow-color : #03bbff; scrollbar-track-color : white; scrollbar-arrow-color : #03bbff; 

A:linkcolor:#03bbff; text-decoration:none;  
font-size:12; A:Visitedcolor:#014961;

text-decoration:none;  
font-size:12; A:activecolor:#03bbff;

text-decoration:none;  
font-size:12; A:hovercolor:#0884b2;

text-decoration:none;  
font-family:arial; font-size:12pt;  
background:transparent;font-size:12pt;text-

transform:underline;letter-spacing:  
1pt;height:1;

filter:blur; --/style

imgsrc"http/i5. /td/trimgsrc"http/i5. /td/tr table style"left:0px;position:absolute;TOP:0px"bgcolorwhite height300

width1005imgsrc"http/i5. p/p center /td/table

brbrbr

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:0px;position:absolute;TOP:0px"bgcolor white tr td width"100"p align"center"font color #03bbffbrbrbra

hrefhome.aspHome/a a hrefpckhorses.asp?Horses/a a hrefDOG.asp?sPCKDOGSDogs/a a hrefpckowners.asp?Players/a a hrefpckshows.asp?Shows/a a hrefstore.asp?The Store/a a hrefnews.asp?The News/a a href/talk/newstop.htmlTalk/a a hrefclubs.aspClubs/abr a hrefLogin.aspLog Off/abrbr Messagesinput type radio onClick

alertmessages() /td

tr td width"100"centerimg

src"http/i5.

/td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"centerimg

src"http/i5.

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:50px;position:absolute;TOP:200px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffFOAL BOX TEXT HERE

/td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:50px;position:absolute;TOP:450px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont size1font color #03bbffcenterfont color #03bbff a href"URL OF PAGE HERE or http/ ID# HERE"X/a a href"URL OF PAGE HERE or http/ ID# HERE"X/a a href"URL OF PAGE HERE or http/ ID# HERE"X/a a href"URL OF PAGE HERE or http/ ID# HERE"X/a /td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:800px;position:absolute;TOP:200px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffa hrefHORSESD.asp?IDSTUDID#HERESTUDNAMEHERE/abra hrefHORSESD.asp?IDSTUDID#HERESTUDNAMEHERE/abra hrefHORSESD.asp?IDSTUDID#HERESTUDNAMEHERE/abra hrefHORSESD.asp?IDSTUDID#HERESTUDNAMEHERE/a

/td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:800px;position:absolute;TOP:300px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffa hrefHORSESD.asp?IDMAREID#HEREMARENAMEHERE/abra hrefHORSESD.asp?IDMAREID#HEREMARENAMEHERE/abra hrefHORSESD.asp?IDMAREID#HEREMARENAMEHERE/abra hrefHORSESD.asp?IDMAREID#HEREMARENAMEHERE/a

/td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

style body background-colorwhite /style

style type"text/css"

A:linkcolor:#03bbff; text-decoration:none;  
font-size:12; A:visitedcolor:#014961;

text-decoration:none;  
font-size:12; A:activecolor:#03bbff;

text-decoration:none;  
font-size:12; A:hovercolor:#0884b2;

text-decoration:none;  
font-family:arial; font-size:12pt;  
background:transparent;font-size:12pt;text-

transform:underline;letter-spacing:  
1pt;height:1;

filter:blur; --/style

brbr brbr brbr brbr

font faceCentury Gothic centerbfont

size4 font colorwhitecenter

WelcomebrbrThanks for checking out my lookup! brbrAbout

MebrbrEllo everyone! Dark is back on, and with some more digital experience. br I now can make

pics and layouts, if you want examples mail me. Price is negotiable!brbrUpdatesbrbrNot much

right now, but I'm getting into more html! I might get a breeding to a 100k stally! Squee! Spook, who'll

be bred to my Black Cat, who is currently being trained up 60k pts... brbrServices (or

whatever...)brbr Pics- Price negotiable! See Black Sabbath and Battlecry!brLayouts- Negotiable,

again. Generally at least 1 mil. Examples are on my account, x.Shadowlove.x's, x.Shadowice.x's, and

BlackVampireMage's.brTraining- 30k per 100 classes! I'm fast!brAnd just about anything else. 

Stabling is 40$, you pay I feed every day. Good? KK!brbrOtherbrbrOkay, here's the deal. I

really need a partnet who can train. I can do layouts and everything. Must have: brAt least 100k

player points, though that is optional.brMust be on at least 4 times a week, for at least an hour each

day.brMust be able to train 1000 classes a day on at least three horses.brMust have at least 4 refs

mail me!brMust have trained at least 2 horses with 25k points, or one with 50k.brMust be kind and

patient to work with. br Must NOT take horses, money, tickets, or anything of the like for their

account.brGraphics are optional, but if you can do pro pix I'd luff you. xDbrThat's all I can think

of at the moment.If you think you fit this, msg me/size

WelcomebrbrThanks for checking out my lookup! brbrAbout MebrbrEllo everyone! Dark is back

on, and with some more digital experience. br I now can make pics and layouts, if you want examples

mail me. Price is negotiable!brbrUpdatesbrbrNot much right now, but I'm getting into more html!

I might get a breeding to a 100k stally! Squee! Spook, who'll be bred to my Black Cat, who is currently

being trained up 60k pts... brbrServices (or whatever...)brbr Pics- Price negotiable! See

least 4 times a week, for at least an hour each day

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:780px;position:absolute;TOP:450px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffI AM LOVED BOX TEXT HERE

/td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:300px;position:absolute;TOP:600px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffUPDATE TEXT HERE

/td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:300px;position:absolute;TOP:770px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffcentera hrefVOWNERSD.asp?IDID#OFPLAYERHERENAMEHERE/a brbrcentera hrefVOWNERSD.asp?IDID#OFPLAYERHERENAMEHERE/abrbrcentera hrefVOWNERSD.asp?IDID#OFPLAYERHERENAMEHERE/abrbrcentera hrefVOWNERSD.asp?IDID#OFPLAYERHERENAMEHERE/a /td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table

table border"0" cellspacing"0" style"left:300px;position:absolute;TOP:1030px"bgcolor transparent tr td width"100"p align"center"font faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffbrbrbr/td

tr td width"100"centerfont faceCentury Gothicfont

size1font color #03bbffABOUT MOI TEXT HERE

/td /tr tr /td

tr td width"100"center

/td /tr /center/tr

center tr td/td /tr /table 


	3. Author's Note 2

table border1 cellpadding4 cellspacing0trtd table width475 bgcolor000000 cellspacing0 cellpadding7 border2 bordercolor#ff1b86trtd

aligncenterimg src"http/i5. /  
table aligncenter bgcolor000000 cellspacing0 cellpadding10 border2 bordercolor#FFFFFF

width475trtdfont color#ff1b86font faceAllegro BTbr /  
TEXT HERE hrfont colorsilverOOC: hrbr /  
/fontimg src"YOUR SIGGY PICTURE URL HERE"/td/trbr /  
/table/td/trbr /  
/td/tr/table 


End file.
